Wyspa skarbów/08
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Gdy zjadłem śniadanie, dziedzic wręczył mi pismo adresowane do Johna Silvera w karczmie „Pod Lunetą” i objaśnił, że znajdę łatwo to miejsce, idąc wzdłuż stoczni i wypatrując małej gospody, mającej za godło wielką mosiężną lunetę. Ruszyłem w drogę, uradowany sposobnością bliższego przyjrzenia się okrętom i żeglarzom, i począłem przeciskać się między gawiedzią ludzką, wózkami i pakami, gdyż była to pora, kiedy w stoczni panuje najbardziej ożywiony ruch. Wreszcie znalazłem karczmę, o którą chodziło; był to dość wesoły, mały lokal rozrywkowy. Wywieszka była świeżo malowana, w oknach widniały przyzwoite czerwone firanki, podłogę wysypano czystym piaskiem. Po obu stronach ciągnęła się ulica i drzwi otwarte były na przestrzał, dzięki czemu, mimo kłębów dymu tytoniowego, można było dokładnie przyjrzeć się obszernej, niskiej świetlicy. Gośćmi byli przeważnie marynarze, którzy rozmawiali głosami tak podniesionymi, że zatrzymałem się w drzwiach, prawie lękając się wejść. Gdy się tak wahałem, z bokówki wyszedł człowiek, w którym na pierwszy rzut oka poznałem Długiego Johna. Miał lewą nogę uciętą pod samym biodrem, a pod lewą pachą trzymał szczudło, którym posługiwał się z nadzwyczajną zręcznością, skacząc na nim jak ptaszek. Był niezmiernie wysoki i tęgi, twarz miał wielką jak szynka, wprawdzie brzydką i bladą, lecz rozsądną i uśmiechniętą. Zdawało się doprawdy, że ma nader wesołe usposobienie, gdyż wciąż chodził pośród stołów, pogwizdywał, a co ulubieńszych gości obdarzał żartobliwym słowem lub klepał po ramieniu. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy wyczytałem pierwszą wzmiankę o Długim Johnie w liście wielmożnego pana Trelawneya, zrodziła się we mnie obawa, że może to być ten sam żeglarz o jednej nodze, na którego tak długo czatowałem pod starym „Benbow”. Lecz dość było jednego spojrzenia na człowieka przede mną. Widziałem kapitana i Czarnego Psa, i ślepego Pew, więc zdawało mi się, że wiem, jak wygląda rozbójnik morski. Według mego zdania, korsarz musiał być istotą zupełnie odmienną od tego schludnego i dobrodusznego oberżysty. Zebrałem się na odwagę, przestąpiłem próg i skierowałem się wprost do tego człowieka, który stał wsparty na szczudle, rozmawiając z jednym z klientów. — Wszak mówię z panem Silverem? — zapytałem trzymając w ręce pismo. — Tak jest, mój chłopcze — odparł ów — rzeczywiście tak się nazywam. A kimże ty jesteś? Skoro obejrzał list dziedzica, wykonał ruch taki, jak gdyby chciał podskoczyć, i rzekł głośno, wyciągając rękę: — No, teraz to już wiem! Jesteś naszym nowym chłopcem okrętowym. Bardzo mi przyjemnie cię poznać! I ścisnął mą dłoń w swej szerokiej, silnej garści. Właśnie w tej samej chwili porwał się z miejsca jeden z gości siedzących opodal i zmierzał ku drzwiom. Znajdowały się tuż niedaleko, więc niezwłocznie wypadł na ulicę. Pośpiech jego ściągnął na siebie moją uwagę, toteż poznałem zbiega za pierwszym spojrzeniem. Był to ten sam człowiek o bladej twarzy, pozbawiony dwóch palców, który niegdyś przybył „Pod Admirała Benbow”. — Ojej! — krzyknąłem — zatrzymajcie go! To Czarny Pies! — Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, kim on jest — zawołał Silver — ale on nie zapłacił rachunku! Harry, biegnij za nim i złap go! Jeden z tych, którzy siedzieli najbliżej drzwi, poskoczył i puścił się w pogoń. — Choćby to był sam admirał Hawke, musi mi zapłacić należność! — krzyczał Silver, a potem wypuszczając mą dłoń zapytał: — Jak go nazwałeś? Czarny...? — Pies, proszę pana — odpowiedziałem. — Czy pan Trelawney nie opowiadał panu nigdy o korsarzach? Ten człowiek był jednym z nich. — Tak? — Rozjątrzył się Silver. — W moim domu! Ben, biegnij z pomocą Harry’emu, to był jeden z tych szachrajów! Morgan, czy to ty z nim piłeś? Chodź no tu! Mężczyzna nazwany Morganem, stary, szpakowaty, smagły marynarz, wysunął się naprzód bojaźliwie i kręcił w palcach prymkę tytoniu. Długi John rzekł bardzo surowo: — Morgan, powiedz mi szczerze, czy widziałeś kiedy przedtem tego Czarnego... Czarnego Psa? — Nigdy, panie — odrzekł Morgan z ukłonem. — A czy znałeś jego nazwisko? — Nie, panie! — Na miły Bóg, Tomie Morganie, twoje szczęście! — zawołał gospodarz. — Gdybyś się wdawał w komitywę z takim hultajem, to nie dopuściłbym, żeby twoja noga postała w moim domu... za to ci ręczę. Ale cóż on mówił do ciebie? — Nie wiem dokładnie, mój panie! — odpowiedział Morgan. — Cóż to? Czy nie masz głowy na karku, czy też masz kurzą ślepotę na mózgu? — obruszył się Długi John. — Nie wiesz dokładnie co? Może przypadkiem nie wiedziałeś dokładnie, kto do ciebie mówi? Hę? No, wyśpiewaj wszystko, o czym on gadał — o żegludze, o kapitanach, o okrętach? Co to było? — Opowiadał o przeciąganiu za karę na linie pod kilem''kil'' — wzdłużny element konstrukcyjny szkieletu statku; stępka belkowa. — odpowiedział Morgan. — O... przeciąganiu pod kilem? Rzecz nader odpowiednia, za to ci ręczę. Wracaj na miejsce, głupiś, Tomie. Gdy Morgan potoczył się na swoje miejsce, Silver szepnął do mnie tonem poufałym, który mi się wydał bardzo pochlebny. — Ten Tom Morgan jest człowiekiem uczciwym, lecz głupim. Po czym głośno mówił dalej. — Ale czy dowiemy się czegoś o tym... Czarnym Psie? Nie, doprawdy nie znam tego nazwiska, nigdy go nie słyszałem. Jednak świta mi coś w głowie... przecież ja widziałem już tego powsinogę. Przychodził tu nieraz ze ślepym żebrakiem... — Tak, ma pan słuszność, on chodził z tym dziadem. Znam nawet tego ślepca. Nazywa się Pew. — Właśnie, właśnie — zawołał Silver, zupełnie już rozgorączkowany. — Pew! Tak się nazywał z pewnością! Wyglądał na wielkiego szubrawca, tak, tak! Jeżeli dogonimy tego Czarnego Psa, to będzie miła niespodzianka dla kapitana Trelawney’a! Ben biega wspaniale, mało który marynarz biega lepiej od niego. Powinien go dogonić, chwycić ptaszka w garść, jak mi Bóg miły! On opowiadał o przeciąganiu pod kilem! Ja go przeciągnę! Przez cały czas, gdy wykrzykiwał te zdania, podrygiwał na szczudle po całej karczmie, walił ręką po stołach i tak wyraziście okazywał swe podniecenie, jak gdyby chciał przekonać sędziego z Old Bailey lub policjanta z Bow Street''Old Bailey'' — główny sąd londyński rozpatrujący sprawy kryminalne; na Bow Street w Londynie mieści się główna siedziba policji.. W każdym razie spotkanie się z Czarnym Psem „Pod Lunetą” obudziło we mnie znów dawne podejrzenia, więc bacznie odtąd śledziłem naszego kucharza; był on jednak zanadto powściągliwy, zręczny i przebiegły, żebym mógł go na wskroś przeniknąć. Tymczasem wpadło do izby dwóch zdyszanych ludzi opowiadając, że w tłumie zgubili ślad i że ich przezywano złodziejami, więc ja powinienem zaświadczyć o niewinności Długiego Johna Silvera. — Popatrz no, mości Hawkins — odezwał się tenże — przeklęta sprawa postawiła mnie w ciężkim położeniu, prawda? Co sobie o mnie pomyśli pan kapitan Trelawney? Ten śledź holenderski, wywłoka spod ciemnej gwiazdy, siedział pod moim rodzonym dachem, pił mój własny rum! Ty przybywasz tu i mówisz mi otwarcie, co się święci... a ja, niedołęga, pozwoliłem mu czmychnąć wobec nas wszystkich... w moich oczach! Mości Hawkins, musisz mnie usprawiedliwić przed kapitanem. Jeszcze jesteś małym brzdącem, ale jużeś przebiegły i zręczny jak szczupak w wodzie. Od razu to zmiarkowałem, skoroś tu zawitał. No, ale sam powiedz: cóż mogłem zrobić, mając kawał drewna zamiast nogi? Gdybym był jeszcze młodym marynarzem jak ongi, dopędziłbym tego łajdaka, usiadłbym mu na karku i obwiesiłbym go na pierwszej linie okrętowej... ale teraz... Wtem urwał, a twarz mu sposępniała, jakby sobie coś przypomniał; nagle wybuchnął: — Mój rachunek! Trzy szklanki rumu! Niech piorun mnie trzaśnie, przecież zapomniałem o rachunku! I osunąwszy się na ławę, począł się śmiać, aż łzy mu spłynęły po policzkach. Śmiech ten i mnie się udzielił, a z wolna przyłączyli się do niego i inni, aż cała karczma rozbrzmiewała echem. — No, ale też ze mnie istne cielę morskie! — rzekł w końcu karczmarz obcierając policzki. — Mości Hawkins, obydwaj musimy oprzytomnieć, gdyż dalibóg, jeszcze mnie nazywać będą chłopcem okrętowym. Ale chodź, trzeba coś tu poradzić, tak być nie może. Obowiązek to obowiązek, kamraci! Wdziewam stary kapelusz stosowany i idę wraz z tobą do kapitana Trelawney’a, by złożyć mu raport o całej sprawie. Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, młody Hawkinsie, że to sprawa poważna; ani ty, ani ja nie powinniśmy zbytnio ufać swej odwadze. Ani ty, ani ja, mówię ci — nie wystarczy tu nawet przebiegłość nas obu! O, do kroćset! jak on mnie oszukał z tym rachunkiem! Zaczął się znów śmiać tak serdecznie, że choć w całym zdarzeniu nie widziałem nic dowcipnego, musiałem powtórnie przyłączyć się do jego wesołości. Podczas niedługiej przechadzki wzdłuż nadbrzeża zabawiał mnie rozmową w sposób niezmiernie zaciekawiający; opowiadał mi o najróżnorodniejszych okrętach, któreśmy mijali, o ich ożaglowaniu, pojemności i przynależności państwowej; objaśniał roboty, które się odbywały na statkach, ładowanie, wyładowanie i przygotowania do odjazdu. Co pewien czas wtrącał jakąś niedługą anegdotę marynarską albo powtarzał jakiś zwrot z gwary okrętowej, póki go sobie nie przyswoiłem. Rychło upewniłem się, że był to jeden z najlepszych marynarzy, jakich można sobie wyobrazić. Gdy przybyliśmy do gospody, dziedzic i doktor Livesey siedzieli przy stole, dopijając ćwiartki piwa i wznosząc toast na cześć naszego statku; właśnie wybierali się na pokład szonera, aby obejrzeć cały jego takielunek. Długi John opowiedział całe zdarzenie od początku do końca nadzwyczaj barwnie, choć trzymając się ściśle prawdy; po kilkakroć w ciągu opowiadania zwracał się ku mnie: — Prawda, Hawkins, że tak było, jak mówię? — a ja zawsze potwierdzałem prawdziwość jego słów. Obaj panowie bardzo żałowali, że Czarny Pies zdołał umknąć, lecz zgodziliśmy się, iż na to nie da się nic poradzić. Długi John wysłuchawszy pochwały wziął szczudło i oddalił się. — Cała załoga ma się stawić na pokładzie dziś o czwartej po południu — wołał za nim dziedzic. — Według rozkazu, panie! — odkrzyknął kucharz idąc dalej. — No, mój panie — odezwał się doktor Livesey — na ogół nie mam wielkiego zaufania do pańskich odkryć, jednak przyznać muszę, że John Silver podoba mi się. — To stary ćwik! — zawyrokował dziedzic. — Wracając do rzeczy — dodał doktor — czy Jim może nam towarzyszyć na pokład? — Ma się rozumieć, że może — zgodził się dziedzic. — Bierz kapelusz, Hawkinsie, pójdziemy obejrzeć okręt.